


A Little Rusty

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Rhys, F/F, Fem!Rhack, Fem!Rhys, Fingering, Old Flames, Top Jack, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is unsure about Jack when she shows up after years of being apart, and not just cause she hasn't been with anyone in a long time...
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 25





	A Little Rusty

As Rhys exited the restaurant she’d inherited from her uncle, she stopped in her tracks. “Jack,” she breathed.

Leaning on the hood of her sports car, Jack grinned, her hands in her leather jacket. “Heya Rhsie, long time no see.”

“Yeah… Not since high school…” She blinked, slowly moving closer. “What brings you back to Bridalwood?” _o me?_

She shrugged. “Just passing through after finishing some business and I thought I’d see how you’re doing.”

“See how I’m doing?” Rhys parroted, unable to comprehend fully. Her posture moved from caution to defensive. She crossed her arms. “Why would you wanna see your _January fling_?”

It surprised Rhys when she saw Jack flinch. She sighed. “I wasn’t that great of a person back then. I’m sorry. You deserved better. I wanted to make it up to you.”

Her brows rose. “Make it up to me? How are you going to do that this late at night?”

“I brought some very expensive wine and even more stupidly expensive cheese and crackers.”

Rhys eyed her wearily. “Only cause I haven’t had dinner yet.”

Jack grinned wide. “Perfect! I’ll follow you!”

Rhys slid into her car and headed off. When she knew Jack could not see her, she finally began to panic. “Shit, shit, shit!” She breathed and looked in the mirror at herself while stopped at a red light. She was a mess. Her makeup had smudged and caked to her from cleaning, and her hair had lost its shape and was now wild curls. She was not in any decent clothes and on top of that her home was as much of a mess as she was. Her laundry was still piled on the dining table waiting to be folded, dishes were scattered throughout the house, along with a pile of last holiday candy wrappers. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. She was in no condition for company.

Her stomach fluttered like it always had when Jack caught her off guard like this. She always came in out of nowhere, took control of the situation, and Rhys was left dazed and confused in a whirlwind after Jack’s aftermath.

“It’ll be different this time,” she swore to herself.

* * *

They parked in the driveway of the house she’d also inherited. She smiled nervously. “I’m sorry for the mess… I wasn’t expecting to have company…”

“Don’t worry about it, cupcake, I ain’t going to judge.”

They went in and Rhys winced at different sections of clutter. “Uhm… I’m going to… Change… And freshen up…”

“No problem, I’ll get things set up.”

Rhys paused. “Are you sure?”

Jack grinned at her. “Of course, I’ll be just fine, go do what you need to do.”

She took the quickest shower she’d ever had in her life. Her mind buzzed. Jack was in her house and she didn’t know what to wear. Something comfy? Something elegant? She didn’t have anything elegant. What had Jack been wearing? A leather jacket for sure, what had been under that? A suit? Jeans? She settled for something in between casual and formal, black leggings with a nice top. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried not to look like she’d rushed.

The coffee table had been cleared, so had the stack of dirty dishes in her sink. She flushed. “Oh! You didn’t need to clean…” She tucked her curls behind her ear.

Jack just shrugged. “It was nothing.” She patted the cushion next to her. “You look great. You looked great earlier, too.”

Rhys rolled her eyes, curling into her spot on the other end of the couch. “Sure. How many glasses of wine have you had already?”

Jack looked her in the eye, serious and intense. “None.”

“Right…” She could feel the heat on her cheeks rising. She cleared her throat and reached for her own wine glass. “Wow, those look delicious,” she pointed to the cheese platter.

“Help yourself.”

Grabbing the plate Jack had provided, she piled the cheeses and crackers high and set them on her lap. “So, you’re a CEO now?”

Taking her wine as well, Jack took a large sip. “Yep. Done nothing but work.” Her sharp blue and green eyes stared at Rhys. “You’ve taken over the restaurant. I’m sorry about your Uncle’s passing.”

Rhys smiled, taking a bit of the food. “It was hard, but I had the distraction of the restaurant to help me through it.”

“You always were resilient.”

She shrugged.

“I’m sorry if I had any hand in that.”

“Jack, we were all messed up back then. Your Grandma, my parents dying. We did what we could with what we had and sometimes it wasn’t that great.” She placed her hand gently on Jack’s knee. “Really, it’s all in the past. I’ve gotten over it.”

“I haven’t.” Jack drained her glass and poured another. “You had enough shit to deal with, you didn’t need me making it worse.”

Rhys smiled. “I appreciate that, thank you.” She decided to change the subject, knowing how Jack could tailspin into a brood easily. “So, are you seeing anyone?”

That brought a smile to Jack’s lips. “Not currently. I’ve dabbled with men and women, but none of them have _stuck_ , ya know?”

She shrugged. “Normally I was the one who didn’t make the cut.” She trailed her thumb over the lip of her glass. “I’m either at work too much or I’m too needy.”

Jack grunted. “They’re idiots.”

Rhys smiled. “Thanks.”

* * *

Rhys did not know how they’d started kissing, but somewhere in their conversation, it had gone deep and the bottle had gotten empty and their bodies had gotten close. Rhys kissed Jack fervently, needing every single kiss as though it were air.

Jack pinned her to the couch, hands wandering, massaging her thigh. It was fire on Rhys’ skin and she swallowed a moan, already wet. She faltered as a new realization hit her.

Jack paused. “You okay?”

Rhys nodded, not making eye contact. “It’s just… It’s been a while since I’ve done any of this… I’m a little rusty.”

“That’s fine, Rhysie-”

“I just mean…” Rhys huffed, her face no longer only flushed from arousal. “I’m a little… I’m getting turned on a lot faster than normal- I mean, I’m just sensitive, because-”

“It’s been a while,” Jack finished. She kissed Rhys’ neck. “So, this has to be doing something for ya, then?”

Rhys blinked, feeling the smile on Jack’s lips against her skin. “Yeah…” Her hands tentatively wrapped around Jack’s strong arms.

“Mmmm,” Jack hummed. She rubbed her thumb over Rhys’ shirt, where her nipples began to perk up through her bra.

Her breathing turned heavy.

Jack unbuttoned her shirt, kissing and nibbled any exposed flesh she could.

Rhys swallowed.

Jack pulled Rhys’ shirt apart and pulled her breast free, bringing her mouth to the nipple.

Rhys moaned, squeezing Jack’s arms, her head falling back. Jack undid Rhys’ bra, tossing it across the room. She returned to Rhys’ nipples, suckling and playing with them. When her knee slid between Rhys’ legs to press against her, Rhys gasped, clutching tighter to Jack.

“Mmm,” Jack hummed happily. “You are really wet.”

Rhys bit her lip. “I told… You…”

Jack flicked her tongue over Rhys’ nipple and rubbed her leg against Rhys’ pussy. It was almost instantaneous. Rhys gripped at Jack, panting and moaning out an orgasm. It rocked her heavily and she ground against Jack, soaking her leggings. She dug her face into Jack, clutching her tightly.

Jack kissed the side of her head, rocking into Rhys, her leg still rubbing against Rhys. The tension in her began to build immediately and she writhed, grabbing at Jack. Her nails dug into her back and shoulders, a delicious sting. Jack flicked a nipple with her tongue.

It was enough to have Rhys climaxing again. Her hips rolled on their own, rubbing herself on Jack’s thigh, screaming out as she lost control.

Jack hummed happily as she finally let Rhys calm. Rhys caught her breath, biting her lip as Jack played with her nipples, rubbing a thumb over them slowly. “Got any strap-ons?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
